Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année
by Louise Malone
Summary: un Noël et un jour de l'an avec Edward et Bella, ça vous dit? C'est par ici!
1. Joyeux Noël

**_Cette fic est mon cadeau de Noël!_**

**_Il y aura une suite, le 31 décembre!_**

-

-

-

Ca aurait pu être pire.

C'est-ce que je me répétais sans cesse en revêtant mon costume.

Jasper et moi nous étions fait surprendre par le shérif à fumer du hash au fond d'une impasse déserte le vendredi précédent.

Comme le shérif connaissait mon père il avait accepté de ne pas engager de poursuites contre nous contre la promesse de mes parents de se charger de nous remettre dans le droit chemin.

Nous n'étions pas des consommateurs importants ni même réguliers et mes parents avaient accepté de nous croire.

Mais ils avaient voulu marquer le coup.

J'avais 17 ans et demi et je devais me plier aux règles de mes parents.

J'avais de la chance, je le savais parfaitement. Mes parents étaient cools, aimants, sympas.

Ils n'avaient rien dit aux parents de Jasper.

Jazz était à la fois mon meilleur ami, le petit ami de ma sœur Alice et le frère de Rosalie, la petite amie de mon frère ainé Emmett.

Mes parents avaient décidé qu'un peu de bénévolat nous ferait le plus grand bien.

Je soupirais à nouveau.

Mon père connaissait bien le directeur de ce centre commercial, qui avait été ravi de l'aubaine.

C'est pourquoi, en ce 24 décembre Jazz et moi étions en train de revêtir chacun un costume de Père Noël, pour ensuite aller affronter une horde sauvage de gamins et poser avec eux sur les genoux pour de jolies photos…Gratuitement, bien entendu!

Il y avait deux stands de photos, et Jasper serait à celui de l'entrée nord, moi à celui de l'entrée sud.

Jasper avait de la chance dans son malheur. Alice s'était portée volontaire pour jouer le rôle de son petit lutin.

Quand nous sortîmes, Jasp' et moi du vestiaire homme, nous sourîmes en même temps.

Alice avait un peu revisité la traditionnelle tenue du lutin.

Elle portait un collant rouge, des bottes noires et une tunique verte qu'elle avait ceinturé.

Son petit bonnet rouge faisait ressortir ses mèches brunes et son sourire malicieux.

Jasper se colla contre elle et repoussa sa fausse barbe pour échanger un baiser.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

J'étais célibataire et mon meilleur ami et ma sœur n'avaient pas pitié de moi, s'embrassant sans cesse devant moi.

J'entendis une petite toux et relevai la tête.

Un deuxième lutin du Père Noël se tenait devant moi.

Elle portait la même tenue qu'Alice et je compris que ma sœur était passée par là…

Je restais hypnotisé par ses longues boucles châtains, ses yeux couleur chocolat qui avaient une profondeur absolument intense, et surtout par l'ovale parfait de son visage. Elle était rouge et se mordillait la lèvre inférieure.

L'attitude passionnée de Jasper et Alice la gênait visiblement.

Je déglutis et réussis à ne pas fixer ,enfin, pas trop longtemps, son décolleté et ses jambes…

« euh, salut, moi c'est Edward, je pense que tu seras mon lutin! »

« oui je pense. C'est toi le frère d'Alice? Moi c'est Bella »

Je retirai ma barbe un instant ,parce que j'avais envie qu'elle voit à quoi je ressemblais.

Cette fille me faisait un sacré effet, et je savais ce que je voulais pour Noël.

Elle.

Nue, et entourée d'un joli nœud rouge.

Que je retirerai avec les dents…

Alice se décolla finalement de Jasper et fit les présentations:

« Bella, voilà donc ton Père Noël de cet après-midi, mon grand frère Edward, il est sympa mais ne fume pas ce qu'il te donnera, sauf si tu veux voir voler des éléphants! Edward ,c 'est amusant Bella a pile un mois de moins que moi! Elle a eu 16 ans le 13 septembre et »

« Lili, on devrait y aller là je crois »

La coupa gentiment Jasper.

Ils s'éloignèrent en se tenant par la main et je remis ma fausse barbe en soupirant.

Mais cette après-midi à jouer les Père Noël m'apparaissait beaucoup moins barbante maintenant que mon lutin était auprès de moi.

« ça te plait de faire le lutin? »

Demandais-je pour rompre le silence pendant que nous nous dirigions vers l'entrée sud, une meute d'enfant déjà à nos trousses.

« ce n'est pas très bien payé mais c'est toujours ça, et ça va rendre des enfants heureux, alors oui, ça me fait plaisir! »

Je n'avais pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle…

« c'est Alice qui t'a fait habiller comme ça? »

« oui, normalement il y a un pantalon à la tenue mais elle m'a dit que ce serait mieux sans »

J'étais complètement d'accord avec ma sœur…

« j'espère que ma sœur ne t'a pas trop traumatisée, elle peut-être terrifiante quand il s'agit de mode! »

Elle me sourit:

« oui j'ai vu ça! Mais non elle a été sympa! »

Je m'installais sur le banc du traineau du Père Noël et tentais de survivre au premier gosse qu'on me colla sur les genoux, un petit blondinet qui essaya de me retirer ma barbe avec beaucoup d'obstination.

Bella vint à ma rescousse et je jetai un œil dans son joli décolleté quand elle tenta de raisonner le diablotin.

Je remarquai que plusieurs pères de famille aurait volontiers confié leurs gosses au photographe et à moi le restant de l'après-midi, pour aller s'amuser un peu avec mon petit lutin.

Mais pas touche! C'était MON petit lutin.

L'après-midi fut éprouvante à bien des égards.

D'abord je crevais de chaleur sous mon costume, la barbe me grattait et j'avais affreusement soif.

Les gamins étaient soit terrorisés soit un peu trop entreprenants et je reçus force de coups de pied.

Mais le plus dur fut de cacher l'effet que Bella faisait sur ma virilité…

Elle aussi devait avoir chaud, elle était de plus en plus rouge et la transpiration faisait coller sa blouse verte contre sa poitrine.

Je remarquai que plusieurs hommes sans enfants restaient un long moment à nous regarder, ou plutôt à regarder Bella s'occuper de calmer les gosses dans la file d'attente, de distribuer des bonbons et d'asseoir le petits sur mes genoux.

J'étais coincé sur ce traineau et j'aurais tout donné pour que Bella s'assied sur mes genoux à son tour.

A 20h00 le centre commercial ferma ses portes et je poussais un soupir de soulagement.

Bella et moi nous dirigeâmes vers les vestiaires, en retard car le photographe ne retrouvait plus ses clés et nous l'avons aidé à les chercher,avant qu'il ne se souvienne qu'il ne les avait pas prise puisque c'était sa femme qui l'avait déposé en voiture...

Jasper et Alice en sortaient, main dans la main, déjà revêtus de leurs costumes civils.

Jasper me sourit:

« on se retrouve chez toi Ed, ne sois pas en retard, ta mère a fait du saumon en croute! »

J'adorais le saumon en croute.

Mais Bella me faisait plus envie encore que le saumon…

Je décidais de jouer le tout pour le tout et passais ma main sur sa joue.

J'en avais envie depuis le début de l'après-midi et sa peau était aussi douce, chaude et élastique que je l'avais imaginé.

Elle rougit encore plus sous la caresse et baissa les yeux.

Je prit son menton entre deux doigts et lui souleva la tête.

« Bella…tu me fais craquer! Tu es aussi tentante que du chocolat…et je peux te dire que j'adore le chocolat »

Je me penchai pour aller trouver ses lèvres et elle gémit quand ma langue caressa sa lèvre inférieure.

Elle répondit au baiser et je la plaquais contre le mur le plus proche.

Ses lèvres étaient terriblement douces et sa langue était tout simplement érotique.

J'appuyais volontairement ma virilité tendue contre son ventre et elle se colla encore plus à moi en grognant.

J'allais enfin trouver ses seins et je les caressais tendrement par-dessus la blouse de lutin.

Ce bout de tissu était agaçant et je poussais Bella dans le vestiaire des hommes, qui était désert.

Elle me fixa, l'air à la fois gêné et excité.

Je lui défis sa ceinture avec impatience et la balançais par terre en lui souriant d'un air carnassier.

« tu sais qu'on est le soir de Noël, tu es censé avoir beaucoup de travail »

Me murmura-t-elle d'un ton faussement innocent que je trouvais particulièrement érotique…

« rien à faire des cadeaux et des rennes, là tout ce que je veux c'est me taper mon adorable petit lutin… »

Elle se mit à rire et je commençais à défaire les boutons de sa blouse.

Elle leva les bras quand je la soulevais pour la lui enlever et je gémis en découvrant ses seins magnifiques dans un soutien gorge en dentelle noire.

Je laissais ma langue courir le long de sa mâchoire puis de son cou, avant de gouter la douceur de sa peau dans le sillon entre ses seins.

Je la regardais dégrafer son soutien gorge, et quand il tomba à ses pieds je sus que j'avais sous les yeux le plus beau des cadeaux de Noël.

Ses seins étaient sublimes, parfaits, à me faire perdre la tête.

Je les pris dans mes mains et elle haleta sous la caresse.

Je brusquais alors un peu les choses parce que j'avais peur d'exploser dans mon pantalon…

Je fis glisser ses collants le long de sas hanches, elle se tortilla pour les enlever en même temps que ses bottes.

Elle resta debout devant moi, seulement vêtue d'un string noir qui me rendait fou.

Ses hanches, son ventre, ses cuisses…Tout me plaisait , tout me rendait dingue.

Elle me sourit et commença à dégrafer mon costume.

Je m'en débarrassais rapidement et bientôt je fut debout face à elle, portant seulement mon boxer, qui ne cachait rien de l'érection monstrueuse qu'elle me déclenchait et qui devenait douloureuse…

Je fis rouler son string le long de ses hanches et m'accroupis pour le lui ôter.

Je contemplais son pubis, caressais la douce toison et glissais deux doigts en elle, la faisant gémir à nouveau. Elle était très mouillée et je retirai mes deux doigt couverts de son désir.

Plantant mon regard dans le sien je léchais consciencieusement mes doigts et vint ensuite reprendre ses lèvres, pour qu'elle puisse gouter son désir sur ma langue.

Elle baissa mon boxer tout en m'embrassant et je gémis à mon tour en sentant ses doigts venir enfin enserrer ma queue dure come un roc.

Elle quitta ma bouche pour regarder ce qu'elle faisait et je la vis faire tournoyer son pouce sur mon gland, pour en faire sortit le liquide séminal. Ensuite elle porta son pouce à sa bouche et le téta longuement ,ses yeux encrés aux miens.

Je l'attrapais alors et la déposais sur l'étagère la plus basse, qui m'arrivait à la taille.

Elle écarta largement les jambes, posant ses pieds de chaque coté de mes hanches sur l'étroite étagère.

J'avais une vue parfaite sur sa féminité et je glissais à nouveau deux doigts dans son minou brulant.

« Edward! Ne me fais pas languir! »

Je m'approchais d'elle, la queue tendue mais elle me souffla:

« tu as un préservatif? »

« oui »

Je fouillais dans la poche de mon jean et enfilais le préservatif à une allure record et ma plaça à nouveau entre ses cuisses.

La position dans laquelle elle se trouvait était très érotique, elle était totalement offerte à moi.

Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes et présentais mon sexe devant le sien. Une première poussée me fit la pénétrer à moitié, et une deuxième me fit buter au fond de son ventre.

Nous grognâmes ensemble et elle s'accrocha à mes épaules.

Je serrais ses hanches entre mes mains et je donnais un rythme rapide.

Nos bouches toujours soudées nous nous offrions l'un à l'autre, avides d'atteindre le plaisir.

Elle était étroite et je me contrôlais pour ne pas jouir trop tôt.

Je la sentis glisser une main entre nos corps pour aller se caresser, mais je tenais à la faire jouir moi-même et j'humectais mon index pour aller stimuler son clitoris gonflé de désir.

Elle quitta ma bouche pour pleurnicher de plaisir et j'accentuais mes coups de reins, m'enfonçant toujours plus profondément en elle.

Elle cria quand le plaisir s'empara d'elle et je la regardais jouir longuement, les joues en feu, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux fermés, elle était le plus sexy de tous les petits lutins…

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits et la fis positionner en levrette, la soutenant d'un main, et je la pénétrais d'emblée très profondément.

Elle sa cambra et gémit un long « oui » de plaisir qui acheva de me mettre en transe.

Je poussais en elle vivement et je partis très vite dans les profondeurs abyssales d'un plaisir rarement atteint tant il était intense.

Je me retirais d'elle après avoir joui et nous nous serrâmes l'un contre l'autre, en sueur, haletants, riants et heureux.

Nous nous rhabillâmes rapidement et nous sortîmes main dans la main.

Le centre commercial était désert et c'est le vigile de nuit qui nous ouvrit la porte.

J'allais lui demander comment elle allait rentrer chez elle quand je vis une voiture de patrouille s'arrêter à notre hauteur.

Bella rougit instantanément:

« c'est mon père, il est shérif ».

Je restais figé et regardais le shérif qui nous avait arrêté, Jasper et moi, la semaine précédente, me dévisager d'un air incrédule tandis que Bella me déposait un bisou sur la joue en me disant d'un ton enjoué:

« Joyeux Noël Edward! »

Je me ressaisis et lui offris un grand sourire:

« Joyeux Noël ma puce! Je t'appelle demain! »

Elle rosit et je me hâtais vers ma voiture.

J'adorais le Père Noël.

Il avait une ironie qui me plaisait particulièrement…

-

-

**_-_**

**_Je vous souhaite à tous un trés bon Noël avec tous vos proches, plein de cadeau et de chocolat!_**

**_Moi je sais ce qui aurait été bien: un Rob en chocolat! miam!_**


	2. Bonne Année

_**Je poste plus tard que prévu mais j'ai eu des invités et des invitations surprises!**_

_**Je profite du dernier chapitre de cette mini fic pour vous souhaiter à toutes et à tous une sublime année 2010, pleine de joie, d'amour et de bonheur, tout simplement!!!**_

_**-**_

-

-

-

-

-

J'ai appelé Bella le lendemain de Noël.

Elle était surprise et heureuse que je l'appelle.

On s'est donné RDV devant le Lycée, le 26 décembre à 14H00.

J'étais heureux de la revoir.

Elle m'avait plu parce qu'on avait bien baisé ensemble, et puis j'avais eu envie d'embéter un peu son père mais je me suis rendu compte que être avec elle effaçait tout le reste. Elle seule comptait. J'aimais sa présence. C'était nouveau pour moi. Mais agréable,aussi.

Elle était souriante et amusée.

« j'ai cru comprendre que tu connaissais mon père? »

« moins bien que je te connais toi! »

« encore heureux! »

« il t'a demandé de ne pas me revoir, je suppose? »

« absolument!!! »

« et tu vas lui obéir évidemment? »

« bien sur, c'est d'ailleurs exactement ce que je suis en train de faire! »

Nous avons rit ensemble et elle m'a suivit avec sa vieille camionnette jusqu'à un endroit tranquille, parce que Forks était une petite ville et que nous ne voulions pas nous afficher ensemble.

Enfin pas encore, du moins je l'espérais.

Elle est monté dans ma Volvo et nous nous sommes embrassés.

J'étais heureux de retrouver sa bouche. Son sourire aussi.

J'avais bien sur envie baiser avec elle à nouveau, mais je me rendais compte que cette fille était plus qu'une fille qu'on met dans son lit.

Elle était futée, drôle, jolie, en un mot elle avait tout de la petite amie idéale.

Et je savais déjà ce qu'elle valait au lit…

J'avais envie de la connaitre encore mieux.

Alors j'ai pour une fois dans ma vie réfréné mes pulsions sexuelles et je lui ai proposé un RDV.

Parfaitement.

Au restaurant à Port Angeles et pas plus tard que le soir même…

Elle a accepté, avec le sourire.

« qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à ton père? »

« la vérité »

« il ne voudra pas que tu sortes avec moi »

« je n'ai pas l'intention de lui laisser le choix. »

Je lui ai sourit.

J'adorais cette fille, j'aimais son attitude, à la fois spontanée, décidée et naturelle.

Le soir j'étais nerveux.

Mes parents m'ont fait répéter deux fois, quand je leur ai dit que j'allais manger avec Bella.

« oui, j'ai RDV avec la fille du sheriff qui nous a arrêtés, Jazz et moi… »

Je leur ai juré que c'était le hasard qui nous avait fait rencontrer, heureusement Alice pouvait en témoigner.

Je suis passé la chercher à 18H00.

Son père est sorti en même temps qu'elle, l'air fou furieux.

Je suis sorti de ma voiture et je lui ai tendu la main.

Il l'a ignorée et m'a menacé:

« tu ne fais pas fumer quoi que ce soit à ma fille, compris? Et tu ne la touche pas non plus! Elle est très jeune et »

Bella l'a interrompu en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue:

« laisses tomber papa, on a déjà couché ensemble »

Il est devenu violet et je suis rapidement remonté dans ma voiture.

Bella s'est assise à coté de moi et j'ai démarré à toute allure, passablement inquiet.

« tu es malade de dire ça à ton père?! »

Elle riait.

« j'en ai assez qu'il me prenne pour une petite fille! A une époque quand on allait à la réserve indienne chez son ami Billy, je couchais avec Jacob dans la pièce à coté du salon et lui et le père de Jake étaient persuadés qu'on jouait aux cartes…Et pourquoi pas qu'on faisait du macramé* aussi?!!! »

Je l'ai regardée, affolé:

« tu as un petit ami?! »

« non! Jake et moi on est amis, on a couché ensemble à l'occasion, il y a quelques mois, c'est tout, et c'est finit… »

Je n'étais pas convaincu. Je me demandais ce qu'en pensait le dénommé Jacob…

J'ai conduit jusqu'à Port Angeles en essayant de respecter les limitations de vitesse.

Je l'ai amenée au bowling pour commencer la soirée.

J'ai aimé le voir jouer.

Elle était drôle. Elle a fait tomber sa boule plusieurs fois, et je l'ai reçue deux fois sur le pied.

Mais elle avait de l'humour. C'était chouette de passer du temps ensemble.

Je ne savais pas ou on allait, tous les deux, mais je savais que j'avais envie de passer du temps avec elle.

Après le bowling nous sommes allés manger au restaurant.

Elle a commandé des raviolis aux champignons et moi un steak tartare.

Pendant le repas elle m'a parlé de sa mère et de Phoenix. Elle n'était arrivée à Forks que depuis 8 mois, c'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle on ne se connaissait pas. Ca et le fait que je n'aille pas au Lycée à Forks même, mais à Port Angeles.

Ma mère avait tenu à ce que nous fréquentions le Lycée privé de Port Angeles.

A Forks le Lycée était tout petit et on y enseignait que l'espagnol et ma mère tenait à ce que mon frère, ma sœur et moi apprenions le français.

Bella s'est un peu moquée de moi parce que j'étais « un gosse de riche ». Mais ça n'était pas faux.

Mon père était chirurgien et ma mère traductrice. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi elle voulait tant que nous parlions français.

Je l'ai raccompagnée devant chez elle et je l'ai embrassée longtemps.

Je me suis senti seul quand elle est rentrée chez elle, après m'avoir fait un petit signe de la main sur la porte.

Je me sentais heureux, parce que j'avais passé un bon moment, mais des sentiments nouveaux m'envahissaient. Nous n'avions pas couché ensemble ce jour-là, et cela ne me manquait pas.

Quelques jours auparavant cela aurait signifié pour moi une soirée ratée, et une fille que je n'aurais jamais rappelée.

Mais pas avec Bella ce n'était pas pareil.

J'avais envie d'autre chose.

Du moins de plus de choses, parce que bien entendu j'avais envie de coucher avec elle, encore et encore.

Le soir, dans mon lit j'ai enfin réussit à nommer l'émotion qui s'emparait de moi: elle me manquait.

Nous nous sommes revus tous les jours, jusqu'au 31 décembre. Nous sommes allés au cinéma, à la psicine, retourné au bowling, je lui appris à jouer au billard et nous avons même fait une ballade sur la plage déserte, aprés, pour nous réchauffer ,nous avons passé le reste de l'aprés-midi dans un snack à boire du chocolat chaud et à nous bécoter.

Je devais passer le réveillon en famille, évidemment.

Jasper et Rosalie seraient là.

J'ai demandé à ma mère si je pouvais inviter Bella.

Elle m'a dévisagé, surprise.

« bien sur Edward. Tu tiens beaucoup à elle si je comprends bien? »

J'ai grogné un assentiment, un peu gêné, mais ma mère n'a pas été dupe. Elle a comprit que j'étais en train de tomber amoureux.

Bella a tout de suite accepté de venir passer la soirée chez moi.

Je crois qu'elle était heureuse de venir.

Je suis allé la chercher dans l'après-midi.

Alice nous a tous guidé pour accrocher les décorations.

Puis Bella et Jasper (qui aimait cuisiner) ont aidé ma mère à préparer le repas.

Emmett et Rosalie sont arrivés à 19H00.

Bella était souriante, détendue.

Nous avons mangé et rit tous ensemble, de bonne humeur.

Mes parents ont posé quelques questions à Bella mais sans la harceler non plus.

C'était naturel, qu'elle soit là. Je n'avais pas envie d'autre chose. C'était ça que je voulais: Bella, dans ma maison, en tant que petite amie.

Parce que c'Est-ce qu'elle était, avec cette invitation.

Ma petite amie. Pas la première, mais la seule pour qui je ressente autre chose que du simple désir physique.

Après les 12 coups de minuit nous sommes montés nous coucher.

J'avais envie d'elle. C'était normal, elle était belle, et nous n'avions pas couché ensemble depuis le 24 décembre.

Elle s'est accrochée à moi en riant dans les escaliers, nous avions bu un peu de champagne et visiblement cela avait suffit à la rendre joyeuse.

Une fois dans ma chambre le trac m'a saisit.

Je n'avais jamais couché avec une fille dans ma propre chambre.

Elle m'a regardé et son sourire m'a fait fondre.

Je portais un jean et un pull gris et j'ai enlevé mon pull, restant en tee shirt blanc.

Elle m'a encore sourit et elle a ôté à son tour son pull bleu marine.

Elle ne portait plus que son soutient gorge.

J'ai viré mon tee shirt. Elle a dégrafé son soutien gorge et me l'a lancé à la tête.

J'ai rit, je l'ai ramassé et l'ai reniflé en la regardant dans les yeux. J'ai déboutonné mon jean et elle m'a imité.

Nous étions à 5 pas l'un de l'autre, mais la situation était particulièrement érotique…

Nous avons enlevé chacun notre jean en nous observant mutuellement.

Une fois en sous vêtements j'ai craqué et je me suis approché d'elle, la prenant enfin dans mes bras.

Elle portait un string noir et comme la première fois je l'ai fait rouler sur ses hanches.

Elle a gémit quand mes doigts sont venus trouver sa fente humide.

Je l'a allongée sur le lit et je l'ai complètement débarrassée de son string.

Elle s'est un peu redressée pour m'enlever mon boxeur.

Nous étions nus tous les deux.

Enfin.

Elle était aussi belle que dans ce vestiaire mal éclairé.

Elle était pour moi. A moi.

J'ai gouté chaque parcelle de son corps doux et chaud.

Sa féminité était brulante. Je l'ai lapée, longtemps.

Elle gémissait de bonheur.

Quand je suis allé retrouver ses seins elle m'a repoussé à mon tour et je l'ai regardée prendre mon pénis dans sa bouche.

C'était bon, c'était intense. C'était tout ce que j'aimais.

Bella était la fille qui me fallait, elle me donnait tout ce que je voulais.

La complicité, la tendresse, l'amusement, le désir, le plaisir.

L'amour.

Je me suis dégagé de son étreinte avant de jouir dans sa bouche. Je le ferai un jour, plus tard. Nous avions le temps, tout notre temps.

J'ai enfilé un préservatif et l'ai pénétrée avec douceur.

Les sensations et les émotions étaient géniales.

Elle était douce, chaude et serrée autour de mon membre mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Le plus important c'était de voir à quel point elle aimait ça. La regarder gémir de plaisir, la voir rougir sous mes coups de rein qui me la faisaient envahir toujours plus profondément me mettait en transe.

Pour la première fois de ma vie le plaisir de ma partenaire était plus important que le mien.

Et pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai joui en la voyant jouir elle aussi.

Nous sommes restés un long moment enlacés, en sueurs et haletants.

Le temps était suspendu.

Plus tard, longtemps après, nous avons prit un bain ensemble.

Collés l'un à l'autre dans la baignoire, c'est très naturellement que je lui ai dit que je l'aimais et que je voulais que nous sortions ensemble officiellement.

Elle m'a sourit et a simplement dit:

« je crois que ça va être une excellente année Edward! »

Elle avait raison.

-

-

-

_**Notez bien que je n'ai rien contre le macramé, bien au contraire. Simplement j'ai un peu de mal à imaginer Bella s'y adonner, surtout enfermée dans une chambre seule avec Jacob, ou alors elle est idiote. Ou lesbienne. Ou les deux, l'un n'empêchant pas l'autre. Notez bien que je n'ai rien contre les homos non plus.(bien au contraire aussi, d'ailleurs je me livrerais sans doute plus facilement à l'homosexualité qu'au macramé…)**_


End file.
